


But She's A Goddess, You Never Got This

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please, let me die for you cause you’re a goddess I won’t stop worshiping, promises spilling from my lips as I kiss you, sacrificing everything so you’re still with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But She's A Goddess, You Never Got This

I can’t shake the phantom feeling  
of your bubblegum lips on mine,  
vanilla taste of your pink lipgloss lingering  
so I can remember it,  
so I can remember when I’m alone   
in a cold bed shivering.  
I can’t stop thinking of my hand on your thigh,  
of your torturous smile I can die for.  
Please, let me die for you  
cause you’re a goddess I won’t stop worshiping,  
promises spilling from my lips as I kiss you,  
sacrificing everything so you’re still with me.  
I will bow to you, I will map  
every inch of your body with my bloody hands  
because your dangerous beauty demands sacrifice  
and sacrifice means blood.  
So I’ll stay here, with my hands in your hair  
and my lips on your neck  
trying to forget how I lived without  
your nails on my back claiming me.

**Author's Note:**

> My my, my my, give me promts. stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
